<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Jen（AU） by Nicpdang</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902643">My Jen（AU）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicpdang/pseuds/Nicpdang'>Nicpdang</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>J2 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:02:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902643</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicpdang/pseuds/Nicpdang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>警告：OOC。妄想系。应该是清水。圈养。应该是黑化钩子。<br/>其余：Jensen和Jared属于他们自己。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JPJA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Jen（AU）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1、副领主</p><p>城堡上下都为即将归来的副领主忙碌着。</p><p>副领主是一个传奇。</p><p>在贵族圈最多人相信的传言版本是，副领主是这个家族的养子，他的名字是Jared，至于原本姓什么也没人知道了，他被收养回来后就被冠上了贵族的姓氏，Ackles。老领主收养副领主回来原本只是为了更好地照顾这个家族的独子，Jensen Ackles，副领主法律上的大哥。只是这位大哥，生来身体便不好，并不适合出外，从小就金贵地被养着。最后副领主在真正的继承人的父亲死后，就掌握了这个家族。虽然副领主最后不能名正言顺登上领主之位，但是比起从不出门，没人知道的继承者，显然副领主才掌握了实权。至于真正继承者，谁知道呢，或者死了，或者他还活着，只是也只是不会死罢了。</p><p>但是真正在Ackles的城堡中工作的下人们却知道，这些传言并不是真相，至少不是所有的真相。</p><p>Jensen Ackles依旧被金贵地养在城堡之中，下人们被要求称呼他为主人。而副领主对主人的重视度超乎他自己，可以说，得罪副领主可以，但是服侍主人出了任何差错，主人很仁慈，不会让下人们为此承担过分的责任，但是副领主能私下让你生不如死。</p><p>但是在城堡中的流言里的确有，主人的确被副领主剥夺了实权，但是在城堡中几乎所有见识到副领主对主人的态度的下人们都不相信这些话。</p><p>只是所有的这些言论都被严厉禁止，绝对不能传到主人的耳中。而看过副领主手段的下人们，都绝对不不敢挑战副领主的权威。</p><p>2、思念</p><p>Jared没有想到这次竟然会离开这么久，整整七天的时间，对Jensen的思念让他几乎辗转难眠。</p><p>在见到城堡的那一刻，Jared几乎无法忍耐，策马狂奔。</p><p>但是无论多么着急，他都记得小心地清洗全身，换上该穿的睡袍再走进Jensen的卧室。</p><p>Jensen的病说大不大说小不小，Jensen是易过敏体质，并且会引起过敏的过敏源非常多，而那些过敏源涵盖在绝大多数生活用品中，也就是只需要细心并且有足够金钱定制Jensen接触的每一件物品，不出外，Jensen的身体便能十分健康。</p><p>Jared打开门，Jensen正睡着，这个时间正是Jensen的午睡时间。Jared盯着这薄被下，Jensen诱人的腰线和挺翘的屁股，不自觉舔了舔嘴唇。虽然Jared现在就想品尝Jensen的味道，但是Jared并不想打扰Jensen的安眠。</p><p>Jared赤着脚轻轻地走进床边，用手指描绘着Jensen的眉眼，不自觉地把食指伸进了Jensen微微张开的丰唇中，稍探进去触碰到Jensen的舌尖。Jared不禁心荡神驰地想到他教Jensen怎样侍弄自己的阴茎的情景，回忆起Jensen羞涩但努力，纯真又淫荡的表情，湿润滑腻的火热舌头，还有那包着Jared阴茎生来就像是为了让人操弄的丰润双唇。Jared用着极大的自制力才把自己的手指从那销魂的嘴中拔出来。Jared平复了一下自己，才轻手轻脚地爬上床，让Jensen靠在他的臂弯中，闭上眼睛，闻着Jensen的味道，和Jensen相拥而眠。</p><p>终于，Jared在这七天以来首次得到一个安眠。</p><p>3、相遇</p><p>Jared现在已经不太记得自己的出生了，听那些人说的是，他是妓女的儿子，或者是穷人家再也养不起的小孩。天知道为什么他能活下来，吃垃圾或者和野狗抢食，或者更恶心，那是贵族们永远无法想象的生活。</p><p>其实那些他都记不清楚了，活着对于他几经足够奢侈了，为什么活着怎么活着他没有想过。</p><p>他那时候印象除了饿得受不了的肚子外，还记得的是他杀死那些醉倒在街边的流浪汉，吃他们的肉，抢走他们身上所有的物质。其实他对这些没有特别的感受，没人教过他什么是罪恶，所以他到现在也没能理解。或者，更正确地说，他记得的只有他杀死的第一个流浪汉。因为Jared杀死了那个流浪汉后，拿到流浪汉的信件，询问了那个他认识的唯一识字的老头，据说那倒霉鬼可能叫Jared，这个名字从此成为他的名字。</p><p>但是知道这件事的只有活下来的穷小鬼Jared，而那个老头被野狗咬死了，谁知道呢，反正没人怀疑只有几岁大的瘦弱小鬼。</p><p>Jared从来没有想过他的生活会有什么特别变化，大概只是力气越来越大，会在贫民区混得越来越好，再也不用担心饿肚子。</p><p>但是世界有的时候就是那么奇妙，那天Jared不知道发了什么疯跑到不属于穷人区的街上，然后，他看到一辈子都不会忘记的一幕，第一次也是唯一一次出到外面的Jensen，其实只有远远的一眼，金色的碎发，碧绿的双眸，卷翘的睫毛，粉色的双唇，白皙的肌肤，他笑得那么快乐，似乎比阳光还要耀眼。Jared说不清那感觉，但是，第一次，比填饱肚子比活下去Jared有了更想做的事情：想接近他！</p><p>Jared到现在还感谢着在遇到Jensen前从来没有相信过的运气，那大概用光了他一生的运气才能得到的幸运。</p><p>在那以前，Jared从来没有对贵族有过任何的想法。但是遇到Jensen后，他才突然发现，穷人区离贵族区那么遥远，他几乎找不到任何的方式接近那人。</p><p>直到一次，Jared终于等到Ackles家族买奴仆，他认认真真地清洗了身体，偷了一套干净的衣服，尽管套在他瘦弱的身体上显得那样不伦不类，Jared第一次感到那样窘迫，但是他也没有办法了。</p><p>如果真的不行，Jared想，或者他可以杀掉一个选中的小孩然后取代他，毕竟那些上层人才不会记得那些穷小子都长什么样子。</p><p>4、奋斗</p><p>Ackles是个历史悠久的贵族，不可避免的是保守，但是对待下人们却意外地优待。</p><p>像他们这样的穷人小孩，竟然还能得到老师教学。据说是要在他们之间挑选一个Ackles少爷的陪读。</p><p>这个差事本来是不错的，接近少主人，前途不可限量。但是在Ackles家，却不是一个好差事。因为Ackles少爷是严重过敏体质，不小心可能就会死去。在不久前的一次出外就差点要去了Ackles少爷的命。就算Ackles家对下人们多优待，也没有下人能承担起备受宠爱的唯一继承人的命。在那以前的一个陪读就因为不小心粘到外面的花草差点让Ackles少爷死去，那之后，再也没有人见过那个陪读了。</p><p>于是每个小孩都装疯卖傻，三天打渔两天晒网地学点忘点。</p><p>只有Jared，像疯了似地拼命学习。每个人都觉得他不是傻了就是疯了，命都不要了。</p><p>而Jared内心却那么清楚，这是他唯一能接触那人的可能了。其余的，只有专门服侍的几个下人能接触到那人。</p><p> </p><p>5、距离</p><p>Jared又一次晚上偷偷跑到花园里面。</p><p>那是每天Jared能看到那人的时候。虽然，那人住得那么高，就像他们永远都那么遥远的距离。而那人也不是经常会走到窗户边，那是只需要偶尔远远地看到那人的身影，Jared就觉得很足够了。</p><p>直到有一次，那人发现了Jared。甚至低头向Jared招了招手。而Jared觉得全身都好热，特别是脸上，然后下意识地转身就跑掉了。</p><p>Jared头脑发昏地想，那人一定笑得很漂亮。虽然那样的距离，Jared根本看不到那人的表情。</p><p>这么一想，Jared冷静下来后，觉得自己真的蠢死了，第一次见面，那人一定觉得他很奇怪。</p><p>在那以后，那人却常常走到窗边，一开始，只是试探性挥挥手。看到Jared没有吓跑后，那人几乎出现在窗边看到Jared都会打招呼。而Jared也开始从僵硬到熟练地回以招呼了，而且怕那人看不清，Jared还把手臂挥得特别大幅度特别用力，近看那真的蠢到不行。</p><p>Jared越加努力学习，他要接近那人，非常非常想。</p><p>就算只有这么远的交流，Jared也很喜欢这种感觉，心里面觉得暖暖的，Jared很久以后才知道，这或者就是被人称为“幸福”的感觉。</p><p>6、见面</p><p>Jared记得第一次真正见到那人的时候，玻璃上的阳光洒在那人的身上，Jared再一次感到那样窘迫不安。</p><p>Jared努力让他感觉像是一个7岁可爱单纯的小孩，他温顺地称呼那人为Ackles少爷。</p><p>“你就是我的新陪读？你叫Jared，是吗？”</p><p>那人并不认识他，这是理所当然的，那么远的距离，怎么可能认得他。只是Jared感到那么点失落而已罢了。</p><p>不知道Jared的表情哪里逗笑了那人，那人轻笑了出声：“你是不是那个每晚都在我楼下挥臂的那小孩？”</p><p>其实那人也不大，只比Jared大了六岁，可是却把Jared称呼为小孩。或者是因为那时候的Jared依旧十分瘦弱，以至于后来那人知道Jared的真实年龄还震惊了。</p><p>那些其实都不要紧，Jared只是猛然感到那么愉快，什么礼仪都忘光了。只是离开嘴，笑得比他任何时候都干净纯粹。</p><p>7、温暖</p><p>在12岁以前，Jared并不那么清楚自己为什么那么想呆在那人身边。</p><p>但是Jared的世界说残酷可以说残酷，说简单也可以说简单。Jared的思维与其说像人，更应该说像是野兽。</p><p>对于杀人，他没有感觉。</p><p>对于那人，“想要”就是所有努力的理由。就算付出一切都不是问题。</p><p>所以Jared呆在那人身边那么久，学习各种困难的知识，接受各种严格的训练，那人学的，他会学，希望能跟上那人的步伐；那人不学的，他也学，希望能帮助到那人。Jared觉得都是理所当然的。因为他想接近那人，他想要那人的笑容，他就想这么作。</p><p>直到一晚，Jared学得太晚，那人看到Jared实在太累了，就把睡倒在床下的Jared抱上床。</p><p>Jared第一次真正感觉到人的体温，那真的很暖。</p><p>那年，Jared 12岁。</p><p>从那以后，Jared和那人偶尔就会同床，Jared偶尔还会装作太累，让那人能够抱着他入睡。</p><p>Jared总是会保持一点清醒，用力地抱着那人，闻着那人的气味，感受着那人的温暖，但是并不敢做些什么。</p><p>其实Jared也不知道自己想作什么，只是那温暖让Jared几乎想落泪。</p><p>8、压抑</p><p>慢慢长大后，Jared在第一次梦遗梦到那人的时候，他几乎是恐惧的。</p><p>Jared觉得自己亵渎了那人。Jared从来没有觉得人与人之间到底有什么不同，只有那人是特别的，是真正高贵的贵族。</p><p>而且，Jared深知道自己和那人的距离几乎是无法逾越的。</p><p>Jared压下对那人的所有欲望，尽量少碰到那人。Jared真的不知道自己会干出什么，他从来不懂得忍耐。</p><p>即使在心中他也克制不让自己喊那人为Jensen。</p><p>因为Jared比谁都更清楚，他对那人的欲望，已经越来越大，几乎欲壑难填。</p><p>放纵自己一次，Jared就不敢肯定自己还会干什么。</p><p>9、饕餮</p><p>机会，是那人给的。</p><p>Jared知道，老领主其实并不那么愿意其他人拿到Ackles家族的实权的。传统是原因，为了那人考虑也是原因。</p><p>但是，那人却给了Jared信任。</p><p>Jared成为Ackles家的养子，那人成为了他具有法律效应的大哥。Jared从此冠上那人的姓氏，Ackles。</p><p>Jared开始能叫那人大哥，能够每天光明正大和那人同寝。</p><p>甚至，Jared可以光明正大叫那人的名字，Jensen。</p><p>但是还不足够。</p><p>Jared觉得自己就是传说中的怪物饕餮，贪得无厌。</p><p>但是，或者Jared早有预感。</p><p>所以，Jared从来不给自己超过一步。</p><p>机会，是那人给的。</p><p>是Jensen给的。</p><p>是……他的Jen给的。</p><p>My Jen，听起来多棒。</p><p>Jared在黑暗中的脸显得那样迷醉。</p><p>10、反对</p><p>少爷和二少爷之间的事情被老领主发现了。</p><p>老领主让少爷和贵族小姐定下婚约。</p><p>11、毒药</p><p>老领主倒下的那刻，全城堡上下都慌了。</p><p>抢救到最后一刻，还是不治身亡。死于心脏病。</p><p>年仅24岁的Ackles少爷成为了新的领主。</p><p>每个人只能看到代替Ackles少爷出面的副领主，而Ackles少爷的眼泪只有副领主看到。</p><p>Jared没有对Jensen说任何话，只是用他早已比Jensen更高壮的身体紧紧抱住Jensen。</p><p>我会为你作任何事情，MY JEN。</p><p>即使是我让你流泪。</p><p>我给了他毒药，但是你是我的毒药。</p><p>12、终局</p><p>Jensen迷迷糊糊地终于在Jared的怀中醒过来，还没有清醒以前，就被一个热吻夺去了呼吸。Jensen惊喜地发现，他的弟弟，他的爱人，Jared回来了。</p><p>但是还没有来得及干什么，就被Jared拉入了情欲的狂潮。Jared实在是太大了，但是他又喜欢Jensen跨坐在他身上的骑乘式，那个姿势实在太深入了。而且就算这样，Jared也几乎不让Jensen主导。Jared太久没有碰过Jensen了，进入Jensen的动作十分猛烈，Jensen根本承受不住。Jared依旧地坏心眼，似乎只要在床上，Jared都要逼出Jensen的眼泪。</p><p>Jared把Jensen紧紧扣在怀中，感受着Jensen在他背后情不自禁留下的抓伤的刺痛，还有在Jensen紧致的内部射出的快感。</p><p>这个时候，是Jared最喜欢的。那是Jared最能感受到“他的Jen还是他的”的时候。</p><p>Jared杀过很多人。</p><p>但是只有一个人，让Jared感到害怕。Jared不害怕杀掉那个人，他只是害怕被Jensen发现。</p><p>这是Jensen绝对不会饶恕的罪。</p><p>Jared只能紧紧抱着Jensen，把Jensen束缚在华丽的城堡之中，让Jensen的欢笑和眼泪都在他怀中绽放。</p><p>请永远是My Jen。Jared这样乞求着。</p><p>END</p><p>番外1·Jensen视觉</p><p>1、牢笼</p><p>崇高的地位，华美的衣服，美味的食物，堂皇的住所。</p><p>这让人羡慕不已的东西，对于Jensen，这一切更像一个华丽的牢笼。</p><p>仆人被地位和Jensen相隔，而外面的世界被高墙和Jensen相隔。</p><p>即使是阳光，也是隔着玻璃和滤网才能进入。</p><p>Jensen那样希望能在阳光下漫步一次，即使是花草树木那样平常可见的东西，Jensen都希望亲眼看一次，亲身碰一碰。</p><p>但是，终其一生，Jensen接近得最近的一次，也只有隔着马车的窗户望了一回。</p><p>而那一次，差点用Jensen的生命为代价。</p><p>2、父亲</p><p>Jensen那样感谢并爱着他的父亲。</p><p>无论Jensen能力多么出彩，一个连领地都无法亲自巡视的继承者是不合格的。</p><p>但是父亲却从来没有放弃Jensen，母亲死后，父亲就再没有娶妻，甚至没有在偶尔的放纵中留下任何一个后裔。</p><p>你就是我唯一的孩子，也是Ackles家唯一的继承者。</p><p>父亲沉稳、温柔而坚定的话语，让Jensen希望自己的能力要比任何贵族的继承者都更为出色。</p><p>Jensen希望自己能成为父亲的骄傲。</p><p>3、弟弟</p><p>其实很早以前，Jensen就希望能有一个值得信任的人。</p><p>虽然父亲不愿意，但是Jensen深深地明白到，出外交涉，巡视领地，参加战争，这些都是领主必须做的。父亲对Jensen的爱无法解决这些东西。</p><p>实际上，父亲也很明白这点，但是同时，父亲也担心着根本不存在这个人，或者说就算有，那也是会变的。权力能让人腐败，父亲不希望任何人伤害他所爱的儿子。尽管无论是Jensen还是父亲，都认为从小培养的陪读或者会是最忠心的存在了。但是父亲也忍不住对那些陪读一再挑剔。</p><p>直到Jared出现。那是个像小狗般可爱的小鬼。</p><p>Jensen至今都不知道Jared为什么会那样喜爱自己。</p><p>他知道过去那些不明不白消失的陪读，足够吓坏那些只是为了吃顿饭的小鬼们的胆子。那时候他就听说了Jared，说他像是疯了似地非要作自己的陪读。</p><p>不要命？还是心机重？或者别的原因？</p><p>Jensen不是傻子，在这样的家族长大，就算没有兄弟间的争斗，也足够让Jensen从小懂得，人心不是那么干净的东西。</p><p>一直到他发现Jared竟然会每晚在楼下乞求看到自己一面。但是第一次Jensen装作才发现他的时候，Jared却像个傻子似的跑掉了。Jensen默默地笑了笑，天啊，如果这也是戏的一部分，这小鬼也未免太了不起。</p><p>Jensen和Jared开始了不时的遥遥神交，在Jared把手臂甩得快要掉下来之前，Jensen终于看到Jared了。</p><p>Jared或者不是一个那么单纯的人，但是Jensen能感觉到Jared对自己发自内心的喜爱和崇拜。Jensen逗一逗他，他先是像小狗似的全身都可怜巴巴地缩了起来，尔后就像得到一屋子糖果似的笑得那样可爱。</p><p>或者他真的很喜欢自己。Jensen有点不想怀疑下去。毕竟，那是第一次，Jensen在父亲以外的人身上感觉到实实在在的对“Jensen Ackles”这个人的感情，而不是对Ackles少爷的畏惧。</p><p>Jared是只隐藏起尖牙和利爪，狡猾而凶狠的狼，但是，至少对于Jensen，他是只忠诚无比的狗。这是Jensen对Jared的评价，即使是挑剔如Jensen的父亲也认同后半句评价。</p><p>感情在加深，忠心被认可，终于在Jensen发现Jared的能力也能独当一面的那年，Jensen建议父亲领养Jared。</p><p>Jensen没有对任何人说过的是，对于拥有弟弟的淡淡的欢喜。</p><p>4、禁忌</p><p>像小狼崽般让人安心温暖的小家伙，殷切期待自己表扬的高瘦少年，到高大英俊的有为青年。</p><p>Jensen看着Jared的每一步的成长，是对未来属下的考核，是对并肩而行的伙伴的期待，是对犹如弟弟的晚辈的欣慰，还有，慢慢出现的不明悸动。</p><p>最后是应该被扼杀的感情，无论是Jensen对Jared，还是……Jared对Jensen。</p><p>但是，Jensen却像魔障似的，隐瞒着敬爱的父亲，不敢更是不想做些什么，只默许Jared对自己的远离和忍耐。</p><p>会消失的。Jensen默默地对自己说，无论是自己对Jared，还是Jared因为崇拜和喜欢，而弄错的迷茫不真实的感情。Jensen感到那么一点钝钝的心疼。</p><p>但是，那是可以忍受的。</p><p>只要……只要不要让这样错误的感情加深。</p><p>终于，Jared获得Ackles姓氏的时候，Jared已经再也无法忍耐。</p><p>Jensen或者早有预感，Jensen其实知道如果Jared无法忍耐的时候，自己也将……无可抵抗。</p><p>相恋。亲吻。拥抱。抚摸。结合。一切似乎顺其自然，不可抑制。</p><p>Jensen感到无可比拟的愉悦，还有如履薄冰的心惊胆颤。</p><p>禁忌的相恋，是罪孽。</p><p>5、罪人</p><p>从禁忌相恋开始，便开始了的罪。</p><p>Jensen作为大哥，却没有让弟弟走上正常的道路，他的罪，是放纵。</p><p>Jensen作为恋人，却没有坚守恋情，背叛了恋人，让恋人伤心和失望，他的罪，是不贞。</p><p>Jensen作为儿子，却没能让父亲骄傲而安享万年，他的罪，是不孝。</p><p>Jensen作为领主，却没能让血脉流传，得以继续他们家族的荣耀，他的罪，是自私。</p><p>Jensen作为继承者，却依旧无耻违背父亲的心愿，继续着和弟弟的不伦之恋，他的罪，是贪欲。</p><p>Jensen作为伴侣，却心怀愧意，甚至认为恋人也是害死父亲的其中一员，他的罪，是迁怒。</p><p>即是在Jared的怀中，Jensen也依旧感到那样寒冷。</p><p>Jensen感到的每一分幸福，都是他的罪孽。</p><p>Jensen是罪人，永不被宽恕。</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>